


Miroku Would be Proud

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, F/F, Kouga/Kirara 'verse, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirara has a surprise for Kouga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miroku Would be Proud

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for inuromp, 17, "Sango/Kirara," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kouga waited in the bushes around a small clearing. He didn’t know what he was waiting for. Kirara had only told him where to go, when to be there, and to stay out of sight. He didn’t have to wait long before Sango came into the clearing.

“Kirara!”

The transformed nekomata was gently head-butting the slayer to nudge her into the clearing.

“Alright, why did you insist we come here?”

Kirara answered the slayer by shoving her muzzle into Sango’s crotch.

“Kirara! Not here! What if someone sees?”

Sango took in her surroundings and noticed that the clearing was small and very densely surrounded. And it had been a while...

“Okay, but we’ll have to be quick!”

Sango quickly began to disrobe and Kirara barely gave her a chance to finish before she eagerly started to taste her.

Kouga was in love.


End file.
